


Looking for Trainers

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Arguing, James is selfish, M/M, Major Illness, Q is exasperating.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Fates have different plans for you life than you do.  And not being able to find your trainers to escape it all is just the one last thing on top of a growing pile of unwanted.  Q is exasperating.  James is selfish for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Trainers

James came back into the lounge to find Q, clad in just a hoodie and pyjama pants, on hands and knees rooting under the sofa, angrily muttering to himself.  He shook his head and groused loudly in frustration.  They were still in the midst of an argument that seemed to be over nothing at all, and yet everything also.  “What the bloody fuck are you doing Q?” he snapped at his younger partner who was still arm deep under the sofa, arse up in the air.

“Looking for trainers.” Was the snarky response as a newspaper, book, a sock, and a cat toy were thrown across the rug from their hiding place under the sofa.  “Going for a walk.”  He rose from his knees to stand quickly pulling one of the missing trainers out from under the sofa with him.  But as he did, there was the waver... the owlish blink of eyes... trying to regain his balance as a wave of dizziness enveloped him.

James moved up quickly grabbing him by the arm before he hit the floor.  “You are not going anywhere.  Look at me!”  A large calloused hand cupped his jaw tightly forcing him to look up into the angry steel blue eyes that were assessing him in concern.  “When did you last take meds?!  You’re late now for a dose.”

Pulling away from James, ignoring what he was saying, Q headed towards the stairs to the bedroom.   “You can’t fool me, you know!  I can tell by the look in your eyes, you haven’t take them today!  You are such a psychotic shite, Q!” James yelled after him which just made the younger man stomp up the stairs even harder.

When Q came back out of the bedroom, still sans one trainer, James was waiting for him just around the corner, outside the bedroom doorway.  Grabbing him by the arm, James shoved him up against the wall face first before he could pull away from him again.  “I don’t know what is going on in your fucking head Q, but I am not playing this game with you.  Maybe I am a selfish fucking bastard, but this seems to be rather important in the grand scheme of things.”  James leaned hard against him with his entire body pinning him to the wall so his hands could be free.  “How many times did you skip today?”

“Buggering bastard.  Let me the fuck go!  Go for a walk! I'll go dark on you again! You know I can!” Q struggled, trying to push him off, screaming at his taller much more muscular partner.

“Not happening!”

“Let.Me.The.Fuck.Go!” which turned into tearful pleading after what seemed like an eternity of being forcibly pressed to the plastered wall.

“We are doing this no matter where your head's at the moment.” James snarled at him as he jerked down the waistband of Q’s pyjama pants, baring his arse.   Pulling a capped syringe out of his back pocket, James uncapped it with his teeth and proceeded to jab the needle into a muscular part of Q’s white arse.

“I know you bloody hate this.” James sighed shifting his weight pressing on the smaller man to a gentler stance.  “But you can’t fucking go without it.”  The only response he got was hard raspy breathing interrupted by an occasionally gasping sob.  “And yes, I am a selfish fucking bastard.  If it means having to do this over and over again with you so I can have you with me, I will.”  He pressed a kiss to the back of Q’s head before turning him around, engulfing him in his arms pulled tightly to his chest.


End file.
